A movable refrigerator is used to assist a typically used home refrigerator, which is smaller than a floor-mounted refrigerator and includes a moving means such as a carrier or wheel. Such a movable refrigerator can be used at various places contrary to a typical stationary refrigerator, and thus widely used for outdoor activities such as travel or leisure, and also used as a dedicated refrigerator for storing a specific product even in general households.
Such a movable refrigerator may cool stored products in various ways, which can be classified into a type in which thermal insulation material such as ice or an ice pack is inserted to provide cooling for a predetermined period of time, and a type in which a battery or external power is supplied to provide cooling by operating a built-in freezing system.
Of them, a movable refrigerator having a freezing system may include a main body having a storage space therein and a cooling apparatus incorporated in the main body. Furthermore, a shelf for mounting cooling objects is placed in the storage space, and a door for opening or closing the storage space is also placed therein.
The door may be placed at a lateral surface or upper portion of the main body. In case where the door is placed at a lateral surface of the main body, it may have good accessibility to the inside of the storage space but the rigidity of the main body may be reduced when the door is open since the door itself constitutes part of the main body. Moreover, the door may be open during the moving process if a suitable locking apparatus is not used.
In case where the door is placed at an upper portion of the main body, the main body forms a cylindrically-shaped integral structure, thereby providing high rigidity, and the own weight of the door itself is adhered to the main body, thereby providing good sealability. However, when a lot of products are stored in case where the door is placed at the upper portion thereof, there is a problem that it is not easy to take out a product placed at the lowest portion thereof, causing difficulty in effectively using the storage space.